


Jar Of Hearts

by AFallenAngel121



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFallenAngel121/pseuds/AFallenAngel121





	1. Lean On Me

**Chapter 1 -**  
  
Rachel stared at the white stick in her hands, then at the multiple ones that were laying around her on her bathroom floor, surely they couldn't be right? This couldn't be happening, not now, not with Nationals a mere few weeks away! She could feel a tightness in her chest and it felt as if the whole world was suddenly crumbling around her, tears pricked her eyes and now her Broadway career seemed impossible. After everything her and the Glee club had done to get to where they are now and she just had to go and ruin it in a spectacular fashion. "I always have to create drama don't I" She sighed and pulled out her phone, calling the person she knew would understand.

"Hello? Quinn...I really need your help" She whispered, afraid to speak louder in case her voice cracked with the tears

"I'm on my way" Quinn frowned and hung up the phone, grabbing her keys and hopping into her car. If someone had told her 3 years ago that her and Rachel Berry would end up friends she would have told them to go and shove their head into a toilet, never would she have imagined her and Rachel bonding, especially after how she had treated her during their freshman year even though Rachel was just trying to help her. She had to admit though, even through her diva tantrums (which were pretty often) she was one of the greatest friends Quinn had, through the whole Babygate and Finn thing Rachel always stuck by her side, now it was her turn to return the favour.

She pulled up at the Berry's residence and sighed in relief as she saw her Dad's cars weren't home yet, she walked through the door without knocking and up to her room, frowning as she didn't she her there she paused for a moment before hearing a quiet sob coming from the bathroom. Quinn pushed the door open slightly, her eyes widening as she saw the tests on the floor and then a clearly distressed Rachel on the floor.

"Oh Rachel..." She whispered and sat down beside her friend before pulling her into a tight embrace

"W-What am I going to do? I...I can't even tell him after what he done! I swore that I would never see his face again and...and then happens."Rachel sobbed onto Quinn's shoulder

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, St Jackass will have his comeuppance don't you worry" Quinn sighed and rubbed the slightly younger girls back comfortingly.

"Broadway! What about Broadway Quinn?! I'm never going to be a star, I'm never going to play Fanny Brice or even Christine Daae at that matter, Phantom has always been a dream of mine, not as much as Fanny of course but still...I'll not be able to be a star like I planned to be!" She wailed

Quinn grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed back to look at her, "Rachel Barbra Berry, you listen to me right now" Rachel blinked and stopped sobbing, occasionally sniffling here and there."No matter what you decide to do, you will become a star.It's inevitable that you will be a Broadway star, your path has just went slightly off course,but you are Rachel Berry,one of the strongest people I know and you are not a quitter okay?" Rachel nodded weakly,wiping her eyes and sighing.

"I'm not terminating it" Quinn raised an eyebrow

"Can you repeat that, I couldn't hear you"

Rachel sighed and looked at her friend in the eyes,"I'm not terminating the baby,I can't. Number one it's against my religion, number two it's plain cruel and number three I could never abort a harmless baby" Quinn nodded in agreement

"My thoughts exactly with Beth" She smiled sadly

The pair sat in silence for quite a while, Rachel's hand resting on her still flat stomach while still being embraced by Quinn.

"What are you going to do about Jesse?" Quinn asked after a while, she felt Rachel stiffen beside her and winced, maybe now wasn't the best time to bring that up

"Honestly, I don't know" Rachel sighed, remembering how cold and lifeless his eyes were as she cracked that egg over her head before walking away without even turning back. No remorse, no care in the world. She felt a few more tears slide down her cheeks and she wiped them away before Quinn could see them.

"He's the father Rach, you're going to have to tell him at some point"

"Can it be when I'm in labour, or after the baby's born?"

Quinn shot her an evil look, "Of course not!"

"Sorry"

Quinn sighed and stopped up,picked up the tests,wrapped them in toilet paper before throwing them in Rachel's bin knowing that her Dad's wouldn't look in there in case of 'feminine products' before holding her hand out to Rachel and helping her up."You're coming with me" Rachel raised an eyebrow and followed along behind Quinn

"Where are you taking me Quinn?" Quinn smiled and brought her downstairs and to the grand piano that sat in the living room.

"Quinn,I'm not really in the mood for singing right now" Rachel frowned

Quinn chuckled and made her sit on the sofa before sitting on front the piano herself."Not you silly,I'm going to sing a song to you that will make you feel better,because it certainly helped me when I was going through what you are now" She smiled comfortingly and played the opening chords to Lean On Me, Rachel smiled sadly.

_"Sometimes in our lives_   
_We all have pain_   
_We all have sorrow_   
_But if we are wise_   
_We know that there's always tomorrow_

_Lean on me!_  
 _when you're not strong_  
 _and I'll be your friend_  
 _I'll help you carry on_  
 _for it won't be long_  
 _'till I'm gonna need_  
 _somebody to lean on"_  
  
Quinn's soft, beautiful voice echoed through the eerily quiet house,Rachel had closed her eyes and was now swaying along to the melody.Quinn smiled at her friend and hoped that maybe this was helping her as much as it helped her.She knew when the Glee club found out that they would all be supportive of Rachel just like they were supportive of her when she was pregnant.Now that she thought about it the whole Glee club had become insanely close throughout their 4 years at McKinley,they didn't need popularity or uniforms to make them happy,they just needed each other.

_"Please! (please)_   
_swallow your pride (pride)_   
_if I have things_   
_you need to borrow_   
_(For) for no one can fill_   
_those of your needs_   
_that you wont let show_

_So just call (call) on me brother (hey)_   
_when you need a hand (When you need a hand)_   
_we all need (need) somebody to lean on!_   
_(I just might have a problem)_   
_I just might have a problem that you'll understand_   
_we all need somebody to lean on!_

_Lean on me (hey)_   
_when you're not strong (When you're not strong)_   
_I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend)_   
_I'll help you carry on (help you carry on)_   
_for it wont be long (o it wont be long)_   
_'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on"_

  
Quinn rose from the piano seat and smiled,walking over to Rachel and grabbing her hands,pulling her to her feet and singing to her now.She just wanted her to know that everything was going to be alright,and Rachel knew alright.The fact that Quinn was here helping her to cope with her new found information,it was comforting,knowing that she would have at least one person to count on.Quinn grinned as she saw a smile begin to tug at the corner of Rachel's lips and slowly twirled her around.

_"(Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey)_   
_when you need a hand (when you need a hand)_   
_we all need (need) somebody to lean on! (somebody to lean on)_   
_(I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand_   
_we all need somebody to lean on!_   
_Lean on me_

_If (If)_   
_there is a load! (there is a load)_   
_you have to bare (you have to bare)_   
_that you can't carry_   
_I'm (I'm higher) right up the road_   
_I'll share your load_   
_if you just call me_

_Call me (I'm calling)_   
_Call me (when you need a friend)_   
_Call me (call me)_   
_Call me (call me) (when you need a friend)_   
_Call me (when you need a friend)_   
_Call me (if you need a friend)_   
_Call me (any time of day)_   
_Call me_

_It won't be long till I'm Gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on_   
_lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend_   
_lean on lean on lean on me lean on me_   
_lean on lean on lean on me_   
_I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on_   
_I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on)"_

Rachel marvelled at the power of Quinn's voice as she finished the song,damn that girl had been holding back on her,maybe she should let more people have the solos in Glee club.Quinn laughed at the crazy Berry look in Rachel's eyes,god only knows what plan she was coming up with now.

"Thank you so much Quinn,that was beautiful"Rachel grinned and hugged her tightly

"You're welcome,now do you see that everything will be alright? You don't have to have all the answers now but know that myself and the Glee club are always going to be there for you" Rachel felt her eyes begin to water again,damn the hormones were starting already.

"Yes,and I know that now but I'm a diva,what can you expect?"She giggled

 


	2. Jar Of Hearts - Take A Bow - Wattpad

**Chapter 2 -**

Rachel lay on the Doctor's table,nervous about what he was going to say,part of her wanted it all to be a dream,or a nightmare.Maybe this was an alternate universe she had somehow managed to enter after getting egged,yeah maybe she just needed to pinch herself and she would wake up.She quickly pinched her arm and winced.

"Ow" She frowned as she the door opened

"Ahh,good afternoon Ms...Berry" Rachel sighed in relief as she saw it was a female Doctor,she wouldn't know what to do if she had gotten Dr Woo.

"So today we're just going to do some tests,make sure that you really are pregnant and then we will do a sonogram to make sure everything else is okay.Oh and sorry I should have introduced myself first,I'm Doctor Allen's,but you can call me Maria considering we're going to get to know each other pretty well over the next few months" She grinned and pulled on her gloves, Rachel giggled slightly,feeling a bit better now, Dr Allen's had seemed to relax her nerves. The door opened again and Rachel glanced up to see Quinn running through the door,slightly sweaty and out of breath.

"Sorry Rachel,had a bit of drama in the house and then my car broke down on the way here but I got here" Quinn breathed heavily and looked between the Doctor and Rachel."I haven't missed anything have I?"

"No,we were just about to get started" Dr Allen's smiled at the young blonde girl,glad to see that Rachel had some support system for now.

"Okay lets get started" Rachel bit her lip and held her hand out to Quinn who took it willingly and gave it a squeeze,trying to tell her to relax. The Doctor performed the standard tests,which took a few minutes before she came back and smiled at the young brunette.

"Congratulations Rachel it looks like you are about 8-9 weeks pregnant"

Rachel felt the tears prick her eyes again as the tide of emotions hit her,just fantastic.What was she going to do now? She would obviously tell Jesse because he was the father and had as much right to know before making the decision whether she was keeping the baby or giving it up for adoption.And on top of that she was now going to have tell Mr Schue that she wouldn't be able to do any vigorous dance routines (She may only be 8-9 weeks but she was certainly not putting her child in constant danger with Finn and his dancing around).

"If you don't mind me asking" Dr Allen's snapped Rachel out of her day dream while handing her a tissue,smiling sadly."Is the father in the picture?" Quinn glanced down at the obvious emotional Rachel,this would be a fun 9 months...Rachel Berry even more hysterical and emotional than she already was.

"H-He doesn't know yet..I--I wanted to make sure" she whispered, Maria nodded in understanding.

"That's okay Rachel,most girls your age who get pregnant do the same thing.Now..Time for the sonogram" She smiled and grabbed the bottle of liquid and gestured to Rachel to pull the gown up enough just to expose her stomach."This will be cold"

Rachel jumped slightly as the cool gel hit her skin,it was definitely cold,she took a breath and looked up at the ceiling,not wanting to look just yet,what if there was something wrong with her baby? What if it wasn't developing properly? I mean it was too early to tell but Rachel being the overbearing drama queen couldn't help but jump to the worst case scenario.Everything else in her life had turn crap,why wouldn't this to? Quinn sensing the worry and fear in Rachel squeezed her hand reassuringly and told her to look at the screen,Rachel slowly turned her head to face the screen and held her breath until Maria pointed out on a small,peanute shape in her womb.

"That,Rachel,is your baby" She smiled and hit the print button a few times,then hitting another button and suddenly the room was filled with a faint thumping sound."And that,is the sound of your baby's heartbeat" Rachel's eyes filled with tears as she listened to the faint thumping which now turned into a sort of fluttering,there was really a baby inside of her.A new human life being created,yes it was scary and she knew that it was going to be a tough road but just listening to the sound of the heartbeat seemed to calm her in a way music couldn't.

"Wow..." She breathed, Quinn giggled

"I know,it's amazing right?" She smiled and squeezed Rachel's hand.

"I'll give you a few minutes to get dressed and then I'll come back and we can rearrange your next visit,I'll give you a list of prenatal vitamins to take and then give you some photos of your little one" Maria smiled and patted the young girl's shoulder before leaving the room.

"Thank you for coming with me today Quinn,I really appreciate it" Rachel smiled thankfully before disappearing behind the screen to get changed

"Anytime Rachel,I know if we were friends when I was going through this that you would do the same thing for me" She smiled

"When do you think I should tell Glee and Mr Schue? I mean Nationals are a few weeks away,and I know I'm only 8-9 weeks but I'm afraid to dance to much...actually I'm more afraid that Finn's dancing might end up hurting the baby...Is that ridiculous?"

Quinn sniggered,"No,it's just you acting on your natural instincts as a Mom to protect your unborn baby,I was the same with Beth when it come to cheer leading and dance routines.I always pulled Mr Schue aside before the beginning of Glee and asked him to make sure the routines were okay for me to perform,and he did.Mr Schue will be okay with it Rachel,and I know the rest of the Glee club will support you 100%,just like me" Quinn smiled at her friend as she reappeared from the screen,knocking the door to let Maria know she was ready for her to come back in.

"I just hope your right"

\-----------

That night Quinn stayed over in Rachel's house,it was a Sunday night and they both thought it had made sense for her to stay since Rachel lived that bit closer to McKinley plus they were both coming up with ways in which Rachel could tell Mr Schue she was pregnant before the Glee club finding out,she had decided to wait until she was 12 weeks to tell them. It was 11pm when they heard a knock on the door,Rachel frowned and looked at Quinn but she just shrugged.

"Don't look at me,I didn't invite anyone over and I know your Dad's are in bed since they have that trip coming up"

Rachel sighed and climbed off her bed and went downstairs,opening the door to find no one there,she looked left and right and sighed,probably just some kids playing rap the door and run away.She went to close the door before a note and a single red rose on the doorstep caught her eye,she raised an eyebrow and picked the, up,unfolded the note and read it.

Red was always your favourite.  
Rachel frowned,who would even try play a practical joke at this time? Her gut was screaming at her,it did have all his trademark mind games after all but she didn't want to go there right now,she was too exhausted.She shut the door,turned the porch light off and went upstairs to rejoin Quinn.

\---------------  
Next day  
"Come on Rachel,get up!" Quinn poked her friend

"Nooo! Five more minutes" She grunted, Quinn sighed

"You said that five minutes ago! Now get up or I'll be forced to tickle you" She smirked as the brunette jumped at that,ahh the tickle threat always worked.

"Fine,you win" Rachel muttered and stalked past her to get ready.

Once ready they made their way downstairs to find that her Dad's had already left for their business trip,they left a note on the table along with a list of numbers to be used in the case of an emergency.They both grabbed an orange before leaving the house,Quinn more ready to face the day than Rachel was. They jumped in Quinn's car and rode in silence until they got to school and saw the rest of the Glee club waiting for them as usual.

"Morning guys!" Kurt called,far too chipper for 8:30 in the morning,Rachel thought with a frown as they made their way to the group.

"Whoa,who pissed in your cereal this morning Berry?" Puck chuckled before raising his hands at the dark look Rachel gave him

"Ignore her,she's just mad I threatened to tickle her this morning" Quinn smirked before taking the coffee of Santana happily,the caffeine giving her a buzz as it hit her system

The group chuckled before they all made their way into the school,Rachel following behind them as she held her folder on front of her,she knew she wasn't showing yet but somehow she felt as if everyone could just..tell.People seemed to be giving her sympathetic looks,others sniggering...But then she remembered it wasn't because people knew.It was because of what he done to her.She felt a tear slide down her face as she remembered his last words to her.

"I loved you"

Bullshit.If he loved her then he wouldn't have betrayed her and went back to Vocal Adrenaline,if he loved her he would still be here with her whispering sweet nothings in her like he had been doing for the past few months.But now he was gone,and all Rachel had as a reminder was the love she still had for him and the baby growing in her womb.All she wanted was him to come back,begging on his knees for her to talk him back,part of the drama Queen inside of her wanted him to make a huge scene declaring his love for her before whisking her off into the sunset like fairy tales,but this was real life and she wasn't going to get any of that.

Rachel opened her locker with such force that the poor freshman beside her squeaked and ran away in fear.She shoved the books she didn't inside before grabbing the ones she did and slamming her locker shut again,Puck who was only a few lockers away glanced at Rachel,frowning as he saw the tears in her eyes.Yes,they have went on for a little bit in sophomore year but now he loved her like a sister,plus she was a Jew and they always had each other's back,they had known each other since preschool as well.He grabbed his last text book and walked over to her.

"Hey B--Rachel,you okay?" He leaned against the lockers and watched,analysing her movements

"Yeah,I'm fine Noah,just tired and not feeling the best"Rachel gave him a weak smile,trying to ignore the nauseating feeling in her stomach.

"Why are you at school then? I thought the diva that you are wouldn't want to get sick weeks before nationals" He chuckled,earning a frown from Rachel as the colour drained from her face.He frowned again,placing a concerned hand on her shoulder.

"Seriously though,are you okay? You look as if you're about to throw up"

Rachel eventually shook her head before running to the girls bathroom and throwing up in one of the stalls, Puck followed her,not caring if it was the girls bathroom or not he wanted to make sure his friend was okay. He held her hair back as she threw the rest of her stomach's contents up before handing her a piece of toilet paper.

"Thanks Noah"She croaked

"Anytime,now will you go home? We don't need you getting ill before nationals Rach" She shook her head again,why did she have to be so stubborn?

"No,I need to be here plus I'll be fine I probably just ate something bad last night"She lied easily,flashing him a bright smile before fixing herself up and leaving for class.

"Crazy chicks" Puck muttered

 


	3. Jar Of Hearts - Wide Awake - Wattpad

**Chapter 3 -**

Glee, usually this would be the part of the day that Rachel was looking forward to but now that things have changed because of the baby, it wasn't such a good part of her day anymore, especially since she was still hiding it from everyone. She didn't know how long she was just staring at the choir room door before Kurt had appeared.

"Something wrong Diva?" He raised an eyebrow

Rachel just shook her head and walked into the room, finding a seat that was furthest away from everyone, Quinn looked at her questioningly but didn't want to seem as if she was hounding her all the time, it was Rachel's life and her decision on what would she would want to do with the baby,but she just couldn't help but worry about her friend.

"Morning guys!" Mr Schue grinned as he walked through the door,placing his briefcase on the piano before grabbing his whiteboard marker. A chorus of 'Hey' and 'Sup' echoed the room and he chuckled, school and young teenagers really didn't mix well.

"Nationals are getting closer which means we have to work extra hard if we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline, it's going to be a tough fight but I think if we all band together as a team and work hard then we have just as much of a chance as they do" He smiled

"We really do need to beat those suckers after what they done to Rachel" Puck growled, no way would he let St Jackass get away with hurting Rachel

"And if we can't do it by violence then we can do it by song" Finn grinned, high fiving his best friend, even after the whole baby gate fiasco they worked their problems out and Finn could actually say that he was glad,with everything that was going on with him and Rachel and Quinn he really needed a guy's help,sometimes he thought he was going to turn into a chick.

"That's the attitude I want! No violence,but let's defeat them with song" Mr Schue agreed

Rachel sighed and leaned back in her chair,not really feeling the whole 'we will win' vibe going on,she knew that Vocal Adrenaline were going to kick ass at Nationals, that was a certain.There wasn't really much they could do to give themselves a bigger chance.

"Rachel,we all know you must have some crazy scheme going on in that mind of yours, let us hear it" Artie grinned but was met with a death glare

"Look,as much as I want to say yes we're going to win, we'll kick Vocal Andrenaline's ass, sorry for the language Mr Schue, but let's get real for a moment" Rachel glared at her peers and stood up."Vocal Adrenaline pretty much rehearse 24/7,we saw them hooked on IV drips and being sick in a trash can.They don't get breaks,only a minute or two to get water.They have an extensive repertoire at their disposal.Do you honestly think we have a chance at beating them? Because I certainly don't" She hissed

The group stared at who was supposed to be their fearless leader, in shock and surprise, what had happened to Rachel Berry to make her do a complete 360 and turn into a different person.This wasn't like her."Rachel? What's gotten into you?" Mr Schue asked, Rachel turned round to him and give him a deadly look.

"What's gotten into me? I'll let you know what's gotten into me Mr Schuester, reality! I'm not living in a stupid, fictional bubble anymore! And neither should any of you, yes I want to win. I do. But with Vocal Adrenaline as our competition we won't! You all have this unrealistic fantasy of holding that trophy, and there's nothing more that I want to be holding it myself but this year at Nationals won't be our year" Rachel huffed and went back to her seat. The atmosphere in the room now one of broken spirits, Mr Schue looked at the young brunette, feeling concerned for her sudden change of heart. Usually Rachel would be all fight, her fire is what drove this group and held their inspiration. He usually didn't admit this very often but Rachel was the glue of this group and if she was beginning to sink it wouldn't be long before the others followed.

He sighed and looked at the other members, "Enough talk about Nationals for now, this weeks lesson....It's going to be about finding your song. A song that describes your personal journey on finding who you are" The group nodded,some already muttering about what song they were going to pick. Mr Schue chuckled,"Okay guys that's it for today,you can all go home early today" The group cheered and pretty much raced out the door but Mr Schue saw that Quinn and Rachel remaind, in a hushed conversation with each other.

"Rachel,you have to tell him.Now" Quinn hissed

"Why Quinn? Why now,I have plenty of time to tell him" Rachel shrugged and packed her bag up

"No,Rachel you don't.Nationals is a few weeks away,you're not going to be able to keep up with the dance routines and you know it"

Rachel bit her lip,she knew Quinn was right,she didn't want to do anything too strenous that would have a negative effect on the baby,she may only be 9 weeks but she was going to do everything in her power to keep her child healthy.

"Mr Schue,I think Rachel needs to talk you" Quinn smirked slightly,knowing that she had gotten through to her friend.

"Of course,what is it Rachel,you can tell me anything" The young man smiled at this student as he pulled up a chair on front of the girls.

"Well...I don't know how to put this exactly" Rachel sighed, making him worried.

"Rach,just take a deep breath" she nodded

"Mr Schue..I...I'm pregnant" She whispered,head down so she didn't have to see his disappointment.

But it wasn't disappointment Will Schuester felt,oh no,it was shock.He would never have thought Rachel Berry would get pregnant at 17 years old,she had dreams.Big dreams.And he believed that she was going to be one of the lucky ones that were going to escape the tight clutches that Lima had on most people,including him.

"Oh Rachel..."He sighed and moved to the seat beside her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"You know we are all going to support you no matter what okay?" He smiled symathetically."We were all there for Quinn and it's going to be the same with you.The rest of the group will understand..."She cut him off

"No,they won't Mr Schue,not when they find out who the father is" He raised an eyebrow,feeling confused

"I thought the father was Finn,were you two not..."He trailed off,a slight blush on his cheeks.

"No,Finn is definitely not the father"She laughed bitterly."It's Jesse's baby"

Mr Schue nodded in understanding,even he knew when the group found out they wouldn't be too happy about the situation,the guys might even end up resorting to violence.He couldn't handle another tire slashing incident.

"It's okay Rachel,it's all going to be okay"

\---------------------

"That wasn't too hard was it" Quinn smiled as they took their seats in Breadstix

"Not really" Rachel agreed,feeling like there was a slight weight off her shoulders now that Mr Schue knew.

"Now,the next people on your list to tell are...Well you have a choice,your father's or Jesse" Quinn smirked and looked at the menu,pursing her lips as she tried to decide what she wanted.

"I am not telling Jesse"

"Rachel" Quinn warned

"I know! We already talked about it Quinn,I'm not ready to tell him yet...To be honest I keep thinking about it,and the more I do the more I change my mind and don't want to tell him at all.He'll not care,he cares about fame more obviously" Quinn sighed,so they were back to this conversation again,she shut her menu and looked at her friend.

"Rach,you know I love you and everything but this is one thing you can't hide from the father of your baby" She whispered the last part of the sentence,knowing that people from school usually hung about here."I tried that when I was pregnant remember? I even told Finn that lame hot tub story,thankfully it worked..for a while,and then the truth came out" Rachel flinched,knowing that she was the one who let it all slip.

"What I'm trying to say is that no matter how much you want to hide it,something like this won't stay hidden,and everyone will know who the father is because if it's not Finn,then it certainly has to be Jesse's"

Rachel groaned,why did Quinn have to be right all the time,no matter how much she could just hide this forever,she really couldn't.Not realistically."I hate it when your right" She groaned,making Quinn laugh.

"I know,but it's also the quality you love about me too sometimes"

"Shut up" They laughed

\--------------------------

As they pulled up t o Rachel's house the familiar anxiety crept up on her,she knew her Dad's were going to be disappointed,they had just wanted the best for their daughter and she had to go screw her future up by getting pregnant.As much as they loved Jesse they probably would love nothing more to punch him...or shoot him if they had guns,which thankfully they didn't.

"Do you want me to come with you or just call back later?" Quinn asked softly

"Thanks Quinn,for everything.But you can come back later I think this is one conversation I need to have alone" Rachel smiled sadly,hugged her friend goodbye and walked the few yards to her house.As she opened the door she could hear laughter from the kitchen,she smiled slightly as she rounded the corner to see her Dad's immersed in a conversation.

"Hey honey" Hiram grinned as he spotted his only daughter

"How was school?" Leroy asked and gave her a tight squeeze

"It was okay" Rachel smiled sadly and took a seat at the table, her Dads glanced at each other before taking seats on front of her.Knowing that their daughter needed to talk about something,it seemed like all the Berry's had the sixth sense.

"What happened?" Hiram frowned

Rachel gulped,glancing between her father's,about to ruin their own hopes and dreams for their only daughter,to say she felt awful was an understatement.She wish she could take it all back,the sex,the touches even Jesse if she could (she couldn't),everything just to prevent this.

"Honey,you're beginning to scare us" Leroy chuckled nervously.

"Dad,Daddy..."Rachel began,taking a deep breath before continuing."You know I love you,very much and that I would do anything in the world to make you happy,especially achieving my Broadway dreams,but there's something I need to tell you" She rushed,only in Rachel Berry fashion could she prolong this.

"Of course sweetie,you can tell us anything you know that" Her father's smiled sweetly at her,a sense of dread building in them.

"Okay...Dad,Daddy....I'm pregnant" Rachel shut her eyes,not wanting to see the disappointment in their faces.

"P-Pregnant?" Hiram stuttered,shock consuming his mind and body

"You can't be pregnant Rachel,you're only 17!"

Rachel felt the tears begin to fall down her face,she opened her eyes to see her two Dad's staring at her in a mixture of shock and anger.

"I am Daddy,I went to the Doctor and she told me I was 9 weeks" She sniffed and pulled the sonogram picture from her purse and pushed it across the table to her fathers. Hiram lifted it with shaky hands,they both stared at it,not sure what to feel.It was a few minutes before anyone spoke again,well not spoke..Leroy made a noise before bursting into tears, he clasped his hands over his mouth as he glanced between the picture and his daughter.

"That's....That's the baby?" He asked, Rachel nodded and smiled sadly.

"Oh honey..." Hiram muttered and got up to hug his daughter tightly.

"Everything is going to be okay,we're angry at you, you understand that right? But even though we're angry we're going to do our best to support you and the baby okay?" Leroy whispered into Rachel's hair,the three Berry's engulfing each other as they tried to take the news in.

"I know,you have every right to be mad,I didn't expect you both to take it as...well as you did,all things considered" Rachel cried

"We have to ask sweetie,whose the father?"

Rachel looked up at Hiram,her Dad as she called him,"It's Jesse's" Leroy wouldn't admit this but in that moment he was happy that the baby was Jesse's,he couldn't stand Finn,he was a nice boy but he was definitely not suited for his daughter, Jesse was however.They both had the same dreams and ambitions and wouldn't let anything get in their way until they reached Broadway.

"Have you told him yet?"

"No,I...After what happened I don't know how to,I'm scared to even dial his number" Rachel admitted, her father's nodded and hugged her tightly again.

"It's okay,we'll be here for you when you do tell him sweetie"

 

 


	4. Jar Of Hearts - Don't Dream It's Over - Wattpad

**Chapter 4 -**

Jesse St James was a perfectionist, he knew it and everyone around him knew it,if things didn't go his way he wasn't too happy about it but he would always find another way to get what he wanted.But the only thing he wanted at the minute,he ruined it...for good probably.Cracking an egg over Rachel's head was pretty much like the nail in the coffin on their relationship,he wish he could take it back,he wish he didn't have to listen to his former teammates just to get a fourth championship. Rachel had been the only girl to ever understand his dreams, especially considering she had the exact some ones, they both knew what each other was thinking 24/7, if one of them had a diva meltdown the other one would be there to comfort them and tell them everything would be alright.

Man, how he missed her.

He stared at the phone in his hand and sighed, debating whether or not to call her, she might not answer but then she could and then he really would be at a loss of words. Plus now that they were finished Hudson had probably made his move and that's a thought he really didn't want to linger on. Hudson had always been the third member of his and Rachel's relationship and that bugged the hell out of him, Hudson wasn't good for her..at all. Rachel was destined for bigger things whereas Finn was always meant to stay in Lima, he didn't have dreams or ambitions to drive him and even now in senior year he probably didn't know what he wanted to be. He felt the familiar feeling of jealously growing and he knew he had to stop his thoughts before things got out of hand, Rachel wasn't his girlfriend anymore so he didn't have a say in who she did or didn't date.

He wish he did have a say though.

\-------------

Rachel stared at her reflection in the mirror,holding her shirt just high enough that she could look at her stomach, she turned from side to side and smiled slightly as she saw the beginning of a bump.It wasn't noticeable to those who didn't know she was pregnant, but to her she could already see the changes.She had put on some weight,she was starting to get cravings and her boobs had begun to get bigger, not that Rachel was complaining because she did always want a bit of a bigger cleavage, although not by pregnancy.

"Honey, Quinn's here!" Hiram called up the stairs, he smiled at the pretty blonde."She shouldn't be too long,unless she's being sick...I hope she isn't" He glanced at the stairs worriedly before walking back to the kitchen.

Quinn chuckled at Hiram's obvious worry for his daughter now that he knew the truth,she just wish her parents had been like that when they found out about Beth,it made her slightly envious of Rachel and how much support she had but that was only normal,she has always been a little jealous of Rachel so now wasn't different,she wouldn't let her jealously ruin her friendship with Rachel.

"Quinn,you okay?" Rachel nudged and smiled at her,for the first time in what seemed like a while,it was a genuine smile

"Yeah,I'm fine...And you look happy" Quinn grinned

"Yeah,everything is turning out to be okay like you said,I told my Dad's last night and even though they're upset and mad at me they're going to support my decision"

"That's great Rachel,I told you everything would work out.Now..." She trailed off

"Now what?"

"What about Jesse?"

There was a brief silence before Rachel sighed,"I'm going to tell him,I am.It's just I need to get the confidence to dial his number"

"Why dial it? Just text him saying you need to talk" Quinn suggested,knowing that if Rachel didn't get over this irrational fear,well maybe not irrational he did crack an egg over her head and destroyed their relationship,she would never tell him and therefore go through this without the one support system that she would probably need the most.

"That sounds...resonable" Rachel nodded and pulled her phone out

We need to talk Jesse, she took a breath and hit the send button, glancing at Quinn hoping she was making the right decision, she put her phone in her bag and grabbed her bag.

"Let's go before we're late"

\------------

We need to talk Jesse

He stared at the text in surprise and slight happiness,he had been debating for a while now to text her or to call her,just to do something to try make it right and now here she was reaching out to him,he couldn't help the smile that came on his face as he thought that maybe,just maybe they could stand a chance.

Of course,I'm free at 4pm,I know you're still in school so I can pick you up and we'll go get some coffee?

He waited with bated breath,wondering if going to coffee with an ex-girlfriend was too much of a date,moving too soon perhaps? He knew he wanted her back,even though he denied it to his old teammates,Rachel was the best thing to ever happen to him and he'd be damned if they didn't get over this whole thing,he knew he had a lot to make up to her for but she also had a lot to make up to him for (Hello,that stupid Run Joey Run during that Glist period,now that was a tragedy waiting to happen). His phone beeped and he looked down quickly,smiling as he read the response.

Okay,that's fine Jesse.See you at 4pm.

Time to get his girl back

\-------------------

It seemed as if the day was just dragging in now that Rachel was finally meeting up with Jesse for the first time since that incident,part of her was looking forward to seeing him, oh how she had missed those beautiful blue eyes and his curls, they were just to die for.But the rational part of her was dreading it,knowing that she had to tell him that she was carrying his baby, he could react rational or irrational,and part of her thought it would be the second option rather than the latter.

So by the time 4pm rolled around Rachel could feel her heart hammering as she made her way outside,making sure she avoided anyone on their way to Glee (also making sure that Quinn had a good cover for her, well Mr Schuester would know the truth). As she pushed open the double doors and stepped outside into the warm sun she immediately spotted him leaning against his black range rover, of course he hadn't stopped wearing all black either which just made him even hotter if possible. She felt her breath catch in the back of her throat as she finally closed the distance.

It was an awkward silence as they both stared at each other,not knowing what to say or what would be the right thing to say. Jesse just wanted to take her into his arms and never let her go again but sadly things weren't that easy,especially for drama queen's like themselves.

"Jesse" Rachel whispered, tears pricking at her eyes, she sniffed and looked down,feeling embarrased that she was already crying. Stupid hormones.

"Rachel" His voice was soft,not baring any emotion just yet

"Lets just get out of here before anyone from Glee sees" She muttered, he nodded and opened the door for her like a gentleman before getting into the drivers seat and setting off towards his favourite coffee shop.

Once they got parked,ordered their coffee and found a table, the tension was unbearable.They both just stared at each other unable to read each other's showfaces,and not wanting to back down until the other spoke.Jesse sighed and ran a hand through his hair nervously,making Rachel giggle slightly,he raised an eyebrow.

"Your nervous" She smiled sadly,"Whenever you nervous you sweat a little,fidget and then run your hand through your hair like Danny Zucko" Jesse chuckled, she knew him well.

"Listen,Rachel..." Jesse began,"I am so so sorry for what I done to you,it wasn't right.I let the idea of a fourth consecutive National title get in the way of what I believe was true love.I was an asshole,a dick...Whatever you want to call me.But I just want to know,when we first met...That wasn't planned,that was fate.Shelby only found out about you after a member of VA saw us together and performing our impromptu concert.Then from there she kept bugging me to try get you to contact her" He took a sip of his latte,not daring to look at her just yet.

"What I first felt for was real,our first meeting was real...Shelby just wanted me to keep going because she wanted to get to know you,and I know that I should have been honest with you from the start but she was in charge of my scholarship,I was getting a fill ride to UCLA and she threatened to take it away from me if I didn't do what she asked..I know I should have chose you over the scholarship but I was young,and an idiot obviously" He finished

Rachel listened intently,watching him as he spoke,he didn't have his show face on which meant he was at least telling the truth,he looked so remorseful about everything that happened,and honestly she understood where he was coming from,she knew she shouldn't but she did.

"I...I forgive you Jesse" she whispered to Jesse's shock, his head snapped up and he looked at her.

"W-What?"

"I forgive you,of course I'm still angry and upset,but I understand where you're coming from.I shouldn't but I do,I understand why you done the things that you done" She shrugged and looked at the cup in her hands."And of course it'll take a lot more than just an apology for you to make it up to me if you want to" Jesse nodded,a feeling of relief washing over him.But he could tell there was more,there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Thank you Rach,it means a lot to me...And I promise I will do everything in my power to make it up to you,you are so important to me"

"Not more important than a fourth title it seems" Rachel couldn't help it,she had to have a jibe at him it was only far,she stared straight at him and watched as he winced from that painful memory.

"I..I'm sorry Jesse" she sighed, Jesse just shook his head

"No,don't apologise Rachel,you deserve to take a few shots at me after what I done.I was a jerk"

"You were yes,you broke my heart into pieces...And I warned you what would happen if you did..I didn't know how to survive it,I still don't"

"Well you don't have to anymore Rachel,because I'm here...And I will not be leaving your side again if you'll have me" Jesse smiled sadly

Rachel nodded and sipped at her green tea,her heart hammering inside her chest so hard that she thought it was going to burst through her chest at any given moment.She slowly looked up and met the concerned look from Jesse,she sighed and bit her lip.

"What is it Rach? You can tell me"

"I know...It's just hard to find the right words" She groaned,"I came out knowing exactly what I was going to say and then you give me this big speech before I can say anything and it's completley through me" Rachel shook her head and pulled her handbag onto her lip,getting ready to pull the sonogram photos out.

"Just sit and listen please,don't talk until I'm finished.Can you do that for me Jesse?" Jesse raised an eyebrow but nodded

"Lips are shut from now until you finish" He smiled slightly

"Okay,here it goes...As you know you when we were together,we..uh...slept together" Jesse fought back a chuckle,of course Rachel wouldn't want to say 'sex',apparently that word wasn't in her vocabulary."And you were my first of course,you made it so special,you were so sweet about everything and took it at my pace" Her heart was hammering so loud she could hear it in her ears now,she felt as if she was going to pass out.

"What I'm trying to get at is that we didn't take the right precautionary measures that night,I wasn't on birth control and god knows what happened with the condom but....I'm pregnant Jesse"

As the words left Rachel's mouth Jesse felt his whole body stiffen as the words I'm pregnant echoed in his head,she was...pregnant.With his child.Oh god...What was she going to do? Was she going to keep it or abort it or give it up for adoption like Quinn. Rachel sensing the immediate panic,reached over and grabbed his hand,snapping him from his own mind.

"I'm not saying you have to be involved,when I found out I was totally against telling you after everything that happened between us but Quinn managed to convince me that I had to tell you,that...if you are going to be there for me and the baby...that you were the biggest support system that I needed.So here I am...telling you,and before you say I'm lying or being some dramatic diva again,I already had my first Doctor's appointment and got some pictures" Rachel slid the white envelope across the table to him,watching as he opened it with shaky hands.

They fell silent again as Jesse study the photos,of course it was hard to see but it was there,a small peanut shaped blob was staring right at him,and that peanut blob would soon develop into his own child.He felt the tears prick at his eyes as she checked out the other ones,before putting them back into the envelope.He looked at Rachel and saw her quickly wiping away her own tears.

"Oh Rach,I'm so sorry" Jesse whispered and moved round to sit beside her,he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and let her cry on his shoulder.

"If you don't mind me asking...Have you made a decision yet? Don't get me wrong I will support you 100% but I just need to know" Rachel looked up at him through red puffy eyes

"I'm not getting an abortion Jesse,it's against my religion and beliefs" She sniffled, he nodded in understanding.

"And...And I don't know if I could give the baby up for adoption...I don't want to be like Shelby" Jesse frowned and kissed her temple.

"Believe me Rachel Berry,you are nothing like Shelby,you are far more compassionate and loving than she will ever be.She tossed you aside for another girl's baby instead of getting the chance to know her own biological daughter.No matter what you decide Rachel you will be a far better Mother than she ever will be" Rachel smiled threw her tears and rested her head on his chest again until she calmed down.

"Thanks Jesse" she whispered softly

"Anytime,I meant what I said Rachel...I will support you and this baby 100%,I am not going to end up as a dead beat Dad,no way"

Rachel couldn't help but grin at his words,he reacted differently than she thought he would,and that was everything that she could only hope for.There was no more St Jackass in him,he truly had matured into a young man,she could see that now.He was taking responsibility rather than running away from it.

"Have you told you're friends from Glee yet?" He questioned,curious as to how Frankenteen handled the news

"Not yet,only Quinn and Mr Shue know at the minute,I was holding off until I told you and got to 12 weeks before telling them"

Jesse nodded in understanding,"They won't be too happy but I'll come with you and help you tell them,we're in this together forever"

 


	5. Jar Of Hearts - Piece By Piece - Wattpad

**Chapter 5 –**

Life really does love to throw curve balls; sometimes they’re for the best but sometimes for the worst. But right now Rachel knew this was the right decision, something in her gut was just telling her that everything was going to be alright, she would achieve her Broadway dream somehow and someway. She felt her phone vibrate and glanced down, smiling;

_I love you; I’ll meet you at your locker at 3pm for Glee rehearsal._

Jesse had been amazing since they reconciled, she didn’t know what she was so afraid of before…well maybe she does but still, Quinn had been right, knowing now that most people knew it was kind of relieving, there wasn’t too much of a weight on her shoulders anymore, she was just afraid of what the rest of the student body at McKinley were going to think, Quinn had it eerily easy considering she was a Cheerio, which was still shocking, but because she was popular no one taunted her...just stared. But Rachel Berry was still considered as one of the most 'unpopular' girls at the school, which therefore would lead to her being called names and stared at along with other things. She closed her locker door and glanced behind her, everything really was about to change.

The day had been passing by in a blur and now as she waited by her locker for Jesse to show up she could feel the sense of dread creeping up on her again, yes everyone in Glee were closer now after the whole Baby-gate incident and a few other drama's along the way but she just hoped everyone would be as supportive to her as they were with Quinn. She may not be the easiest person to get along with but she had good intentions and she just wanted the best for her team. Rachel grabbed the letter Jesse left her and re-read it, a loving smile gracing her features.

"What has you looking so happy?" Rachel jumped as she looked up to find Finn standing on front of her, she frowned and slipped the letter into her book.

"Nothing that concerns you Finn, I was just taking a few minutes for myself before Glee club, I have a rather...big announcement that may concern everyone and effect their future in someway" He raised an eyebrow and snorted

"Stop with the pretence Rachel, I know what it is already" Rachel blinked, her heart hammering. How could he know? Quinn wouldn't have told him would she? No, she wouldn't have. She was her friend now, she wouldn't do anything to jeopardise that...would she?

"Oh really? And what do you think it is I need to tell everyone?"

"You're going to sing and proclaim your love for me...I mean come on Rach, everyone knows we have a history, and you can't deny it that we still have chemistry. Look at the date I organised for you in New York, that was pretty romantic, right?" Finn took a step closer, forcing Rachel to be pinned against the lockers, her breathing becoming slightly more rapid, but she put her game face on and stared him in the eyes.

"Like you organised that date, Finn, come on, yes we went out but you didn't have a romantic bone in your body. You forgot I didn't eat meat! That's worse than when I got egged...or close to it. Anyway, I already know that Puck, Sam, Artie etc were all to 'thank' for that date. But I also know that it was a pretence for you to stop me contacting a very important someone from my past. And yes Finn we have history but you need to move on...I have and I am extremely happy right now. The only chemistry we have is being the male and female lead of New Directors, which to be honest I don't think you're really capable of anymore.You haven't been much of a team player recently and that's effecting everyone in rehearsal's"

"Come on, we both know that you don't mean that, I know that you want me back" This time it was her time to snort followed by laughter.

"Sorry Finn but I really think you have the wrong idea. Plus, I'm already in a relationship with someone I know cares for me deeply" Rachel smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh really? And who is that?"

"Me" Finn's eyes widened as he spun round to find none other than Jesse St James behind him, looking extremely pissed off.

"If I were you Finnderella, I'd step away from my girlfriend before I give you that punch I owe you" He smirked, Rachel smiled and slipped from behind Finn's back into the loving arms of her boyfriend. Finn's anger hit the roof as she stared at the couple.

"How could you do this Rachel?! He's the enemy! It's supposed to be me and you who are the power couple of McKinley, not you and St Jackass!" He roared

"First of all, my name is St James, Finnderella" Jesse smirked. "And I don't think you heard the lady the first time, there's nothing left between you. She's done with you and you're half ass attempts at 'wooing' her. Honestly how Quinn stood you for so long I'll never know"

Finn clenched his fists together and clamped his jaw down, Jesse was surely looking to be punched, but he wasn't going to give him the sanctification, instead Finn just huffed before carrying on down to the choir room. Once he was out of view Jesse's show face turned into one of worry as he tended to Rachel, inspecting her head to toe before placing a hand on her stomach.

"He didn't hurt you did he? I swear if he lay one finger on you he's not going to have any legs to stand on" Jesse growled, making Rachel giggle at his over protectiveness.

"It's okay Jesse, he didn't put a hand on me. I made sure of it, but thank you for appearing when you did. He was beginning to scare me" Jesse frowned and kissed her forehead.

"I'm always going to be here Rach, always and forever. Now come on, let's get to Glee so I can gloat to Finnderella that you're having my baby" Rachel elbowed him in the ribs, making him wince.

"Now now St James, play nice" She smirked.That's his girl.

\--------

"Now guys, before we start Glee today I think Rachel has something she'd like to tell all of you, and I hope that you all listen and are supportive of her no matter her decision" Mr Schue looked at the young group of students around him before taking a seat.

"Thank you Mr Schue" Rachel got up from her seat and took a deep breath. "Well, first of all I have two things to tell you all today. The first is that I recently connected with someone from my past, and I know that you don't like him but we are together and extremely happy. If it wouldn't have been for Quinn I don't know how long this would have taken, but given circumstances are also to 'thank' so to speak but even if there were no circumstances I know for certain we would have found each other again" Rachel smiled softly

"Come on Berry, out with it" Santana smirked, knowing where this was going on already

"Calm Santana, you know me and my long winded speeches. Anyway, I would like you all to welcome back Jesse" Rachel turned to the door and smiled with pride as he walked into the room without a care in the world, immediately taking her hand in his before the first uproar was heard.

"You have got to be kidding me. This was your big announcement? You just announced it in the hallway!" Finn glared at Jesse

"Actually no Finn, you caused a scene in the hallway and luckily Jesse arrived at the right moment. Thank god for his need to be early" Rachel smiled and looked up at her boyfriend

"Yeah so sit down Hudson and zip it. Unlike you and your jealous outburst we actually care what Rachel has to say" Santana glared and relaxed back in her seat. Rachel stared at her in surprise, this was out of character for Santana, she would never have defended her before. But it felt nice that she was willing to listen to her.

"Continue Rachel" Mr Schue nodded in encouragement, making a mental note to speak to Finn

"Thank you Mr Schue, anyway...The second announcement we have to make is that...I'm pregnant"

Silence....That's all there was for a while, just silence.

"My hot Jewish American Princess say what now?" Puck raised an eyebrow, anger flooding his body as his eyes narrowed in on Jesse, who was now shuffling uncomfortably, he knew Puck was like a big brother to Rachel despite their brief romantic spill and he would do anything for her, it was because of that he was the only guy in this room that could actually terrify him.

"I'm pregnant Noah, and Jesse knows...It's one of the reasons why we reconciled so quick but we are taking it slow, and working through our issues. He has swore to be there for me and the baby. I can't abort it and I don't think I could give the baby up for adoption, so we're keeping the baby" She glanced down, a feeling of guilt spread through her, she didn't want to remind him of Beth but it was inevitable, and she really hoped that with her having this baby and keeping him or her, she didn't want to upset him with a reminder of what he could have had. A gently squeeze on her hand made her glance up, Jesse was giving her a soft,loving smile.

"It's going to be okay, he'll not be upset for long" Rachel smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"So hold up! You're telling me the only reason why you're back with this douchebag is that he got you pregnant?!" Finn pushed his seat back and went to go for Jesse only to be pushed back by Mr Schue and Puck.

"Calm down Finn! This is Rachel and Jesse's decision, it is their baby. Not yours!" Quinn stood up and went to stand by Rachel, holding her other hand.

"How can I be calm when the enemy of our rival show choir got her pregnant! She's mine you jackass stay away from her!"

"Finn! That is enough!" Mr Schue yelled at the obviously distressed teenager, trying to hold him back was getting to be a bit of a challenge. "This is Rachel and Jesse's life, it is their baby they're bringing into this world. Rachel is not yours, she's not some object. She is a human being, treat her like one"

Jesse stepped on front of Rachel protectively and glowered at the younger boy."Mr Schue is right Finn, you need to back the hell off. This is my family and i love Rachel and this baby with all my heart. You may not see that, which is fine.The only person who needs to see it is Rachel. What I done in the past was stupid and wrong, but I was young, since then I've matured...Something which you obviously haven't experienced yet. Rachel is my girlfriend, she is carrying my baby and that's something any guy could ever hope for. So you better leave her alone, she's already stressed enough with the competitions coming up and all the extra rehearsal's you's have been doing along with her school, it's not good for the baby. I swear to god if I hear that you, or anyone in this room has been giving Rachel grief or not protecting her from anyone else in this school, I will hunt you down and personally to see to it that you learn your lesson" Jesse glared around the room, his anger bubbling to the surface, he was so close to punching Finn in the face, he didn't care if Mr Schuester was there or not that boy deserved to feel some sort of pain like he's made Rachel feel over the years.

Rachel placed a hand on Jesse's shoulder, biting her lip nervously. "Jesse, calm down, it's going to be okay" Jesse's head snapped towards her and he frowned, she looked so scared.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to lash out, I just don't want to see you or the baby get hurt" Jesse pulled her into a gently embrace, kissing the top of her head. The other Glee members watching on in awe as they saw a glimpse of the new Jesse, maybe he really had changed.

 


	6. Jar Of Hearts - Tidal Waves - Wattpad

**Chapter 6 -**

"So what are you doing for Nationals?" Jesse asked as Rachel went about picking a movie out for their annual Friday night, which was their chosen date night. Rachel turned to look at him and shrugged.

"I don't know, it's technically Mr Schue's choice on how he wants to use me for Nationals, I'll probably still have the solo I mean, I'm pregnant it's not like I'm dying" She smiled and went back to choosing between Funny Girl and The Lion King, her choice being Funny Girl and Jesse's being The Lion King.

"I could always come back as the New Direction's consultant? Means that I can make sure no one tries to harm you or the baby, plus I can always hang round to make sure that Lumps doesn't try touch you" Jesse smirked, propping himself up on his hand as he watched her scurry about

"Lumps? Really" Rachel giggled a little, glancing at her boyfriend and the feeling of relief flooding her system as she saw the look of happiness on his face, thankfully Finn was no longer a sore subject for them, they were both in it for real this time. Nothing was going to stop them.

"What can I say? Santana has came up with some pretty impressive nicknames and more than a few of them have stuck with me" He chuckled

"Santana never fails to impress" Rachel smiled and settled on watching The Lion King tonight, shaking up their date night for once.

"And thank you for today" She whispered as she lay back down beside him on her bed, cuddling into him instantly, sighing happily

"For what?"

"For standing up to Finn in the choir room, he really need to be brought down a peg or two. And your speech...It's shown me how much you've matured Jesse, you aren't that same 18 year old who egged me and then tried to funkify us. And I know you usually don't show your feelings in public but you publicly admitted how you were feeling about everything that's going on and you don't understand how much that means to me" Jesse chuckled as she began to on a long rant, he shut her up the only way he knew how to...He kissed her.

It was brief but romantic, he pulled away and looked into her chocolate brown eyes, smiling softly, nothing like his trademark smirk he usually wore. "I meant every single word, I will do anything for you and this baby Rach, you're my family. And I am going to do everything I can to provide for you both" He was now using his free hand to caress her cheek softly, letting silence fall between them.

"It's amazing how we've both matured isn't it? Especially for us two diva's" Rachel giggled

"I know, but I wouldn't have it any other way" Jesse grinned, pressing play on the remote and falling into their familiar Friday night routine, he was back where he wanted to be and he couldn't be happier

—————-

The next morning Rachel woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing, she groaned and answered it, ready to give whoever was on the other end a piece of her mind until she heard his voice, her anger evaporating almost instantly.

"Good morning" He smiled

"Morning" She giggled, stretching for a moment before sitting up in bed

"I need you to come down to the auditorium right away, the rest of the Glee club are on their way too. It's an emergency"

Rachel frowned, a glee club emergency? What could have happened in the space of a day? Something in her gut told her it had to be with Finn, obviously with Jesse being back and her being pregnant hasn't settled to well with him, but he needed to learnt that Rachel wasn't and never would be his again.

"A Glee emergency? What happened Jesse?"

"Just get down here as soon as you can. I love you"

"I love you too, but what's wro—-" Her voice was cut off by the dial tone, she frowned and looked at her phone for a moment before going to get dressed for the day.

Her father's had already left by the time she was dressed so she just grabbed herself an apple and some water before leaving, only pausing for a moment as a wave of nausea hit her again, she groaned and leaned against the front door hoping that it would pass without her wanting to throw what's left of her stomach up. Rachel took a few deep breaths, making sure she was fine to go before locking the house, getting into her car and driving to McKinley.

As she pulled into the parking lot she saw more or less all the cars belonging to the rest of the Glee club parked there already, she was usually first one to everything. She shrugged and grabbed her bag, locked her car and went to the auditorium, finding everyone already seated on front of the stage.

"What's going on?"

The rest of the group glanced at her and shrugged, "We were hoping you could tell us" Quinn chuckled

"All I know is that it's some sort of Glee emergency. But where is Mr Schuester?" Rachel glanced around, not seeing any sign of their teacher

"He isn't coming" Jesse smiled and walked out of the shadows on stage

"Why? I thought he was supposed to come if there was an emergency?" Tina frowned

"I lied, it isn't an emergency...Just more of a pressing matter that I hope to clear up" He stated, grabbing a microphone and stand before placing them center stage, looking out at his small audience before finding those brown eyes that he loved, he grinned at her, chuckling softly as she glanced down slightly embarrassed, he knew she loved the attention but just wasn't used to it. He hoped he would convince her otherwise.

"What's this about St. James" Finn sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning, not liking where this was heading. "Double crossing us again? Going to hurt Rachel again"

Jesse rolled his eyes, "Shut it Tail, I was just about to tell you"

"It's Finn" He yelled

"Whatever, still a part of a fish isn't it?" The group laughed, making Jesse smirk and Finn frown

"Anyway, I gathered you here today because I know you all still have doubts about my honesty to New Directions and more importantly to Rachel and the baby. I can assure you that I'm here to help you and only you, I was talking to Mr Schuester this morning before gathering you here and I can now announce that I am now back as the New Directions consultant" Jesse grinned, his heart soaring as he saw the loving smile Rachel was giving

"Great, we all may as well get used to being more of background singers now" Mercedes sighed

"Actually Mercedes, I am going to try and be more...welcoming of everyone's talents. Of course, as you all know, I favour Rachel over any of you which is understandable because is the most talented one in this Glee club, but that's not to say that you all aren't talented" His eyes flashed to Finn, "Well most of you anyway"

"That was almost..nice of you St James" Mercedes rolled her eyes

"Thank you" He grinned, "Moving on, like I said I will try be more considerate of all of you and both myself and Schue will work together to try place you accordingly. Secondly, with the help of Blaine I'd like to sing a song for you all, dedicated to Rachel of course" Rachel blushed and smiled at him, her heart hammering inside her chest, she couldn't believe how hard he was trying to get everyone to believe him, he really had changed for the better.

Jesse patted Blaine's back as he walked past him to the piano, he nodded for him to start and Jesse closed his eyes for a moment as the chords began to play. Before the verse started he opened his eyes, staring directly at Rachel.

_"What would I do without your smart mouth?_   
_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_   
_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_   
_What's going on in that beautiful mind_   
_I'm on your magical mystery ride_   
_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water_   
_But I'm breathing fine_   
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind"_

Rachel felt her breath hitch and tears prick her eyes, she wasn't used to Jesse publicly displaying his emotions, he had always told her it showed everyone your vulnerability, something people could use against you. Her brown eyes met his blue ones and she grinned

_"'Cause all of me_   
_Loves all of you_   
_Love your curves and all your edges_   
_All your perfect imperfections_   
_Give your all to me_   
_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_   
_Even when I lose I'm winning_   
_'Cause I give you all of me_   
_And you give me all of you, oh oh"_

Everyone else in the auditorium seemed to disappear, Rachel was the only one seated in the front row and he walked off the stage to stand right in front of her, taking one of her hands gently in his as he sang to her, and only her.

_"How many times do I have to tell you_   
_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_   
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_   
_You're my downfall, you're my muse_   
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_   
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water_   
_But I'm breathing fine_   
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_   
_Loves all of you_   
_Love your curves and all your edges_   
_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_   
_I'll give my all to you_   
_You're my end and my beginning_   
_Even when I lose I'm winning_   
_'Cause I give you all of me_   
_And you give me all of you, oh oh"_

Finn watched in disdain as St Douche tried to serenade Rachel, he could feel his anger bubbling within him, his fists clenching in anger, that should be him singing to her! It should be Rachel pregnant with his baby and not St Jackass'! Well, if it was his world Rachel wouldn't be pregnant at all, not until they were married and out of Lima. But still!

Quinn sensing Finn's anger, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "Let it go" She mouthed to him

_"Give me all of you_   
_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_   
_Risking it all, though it's hard_   
_'Cause all of me_   
_Loves all of you_   
_Love your curves and all your edges_   
_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_   
_I'll give my all to you_   
_You're my end and my beginning_   
_Even when I lose I'm winning_   
_'Cause I give you all of me_   
_And you give me all of you_   
_I give you all of me_   
_And you give me all of you, oh oh"_

Jesse kissed Rachel's hand and smiled as she walked back up onto the stage, placing the mic back into the stand as the last chord played out. His eyes never leaving Rachel's until finally someone spoke up.

"Well" Santana stared at him, pursing her lips slightly. "As much as I don't want to admit it, that was amazing St James" She smiled a little. "And again as much as I don't want to admit it, but I think you being here for Berry and the baby is good. Just don't mess this up otherwise I will go all Lima heights on your ass" She grinned, revelling in the scared look in Jesse's eyes before he placed his show face on for a moment

"Thank you Santana"

"I think Santana is right, plus we do need your help for Nationals, and secretly we were all rooting for a St Berry reunion at some point" Brittany grinned, resting her head on Santana's shoulder

Rachel blushed and hid her head in her hands as Jesse looked at her questioningly, "St Berry?" He chuckled

"Ship name" Kurt grinned, squeezing Mercedes' hand excitedly. "Everyone in Glee has one. Although I think yours is going to be St. Berry 2.0"

"Kurt usually comes up with the names, he gets really excited about this stuff" Blaine laughed as he came from behind the piano to stand beside Jesse

"Makes sense actually" Jesse laughed

"Am I the only one who still doesn't believe this ass! How can a song make up for anything?" Finn yelled, leaping up from his seat

"It doesn't" Jesse stated, "But what it does is show everyone how much I truly love Rachel, and how much I love this baby. They're my life and no one is going to take that away from me" He grinned, leaving the stage and going to Rachel, he took her hand and pulled her from the seat gently, wrapping his arms around her waist

"Sorry to say Finn but it looks like your the only one who isn't okay with this" Artie frowned

"I have every right not to be okay with this" Finn growled before storming out of the auditorium

"He'll have to be okay with it soon enough" Rachel shrugged and looked up at Jesse, smiling softly. "I loved the song"

"I could tell by the happy tears in your eyes" He chuckled, wiping one as it escaped from her eye

"I love you Jesse, I never stopped" She whispered

"I love you too Rachel, I never stopped either" Jesse smiled and kissed her forehead

 


	7. Jar Of Hearts - Together Again - Wattpad

**Chapter 7 -**

"Step together, step together and spin!" Mr Schue clapped to the beat of the music and watched as the teenagers tried to follow along with the steps, Jesse leaned back in his chair and picked out the worst dancers of the group who would need to be sent to the back. His eyes glanced to Rachel who was beginning to look a little bit green, he raised an eyebrow at her, concerned but as she met his eyes she just shook her tried, trying to tell him she was okay.

Rachel took a deep breath as the nausea crept up on her again, she groaned to herself, how long was this going to keep up, she was sick of being sick. It was getting old real fast. She tried to push it to the back of her mind as she took Puck's hand, twirling into his chest before he twirled her out, but she stumbled slightly, a hand going to her stomach as she felt the all too familiar feeling, her eyes widened as she ran out of the room and towards the girls bathroom where she barely made it in time.

The group stopped dancing as they saw Rachel running out of the room, Jesse's eyes flashed with concern as he dropped his notes and ran out of the room to go after her, Finn taking a few steps forward only to be shoved back by Mike.

"Okay guys, take five, I need to see if Rachel's okay" Mr Schue shut the music off and followed the two teenagers out of the room.

Jesse pushed the doors open and glanced around to make sure there was no other girls inside, when he made sure it was all clear he pushed open the only closed door and frowned as he saw Rachel hunched over to the toilet. He grabbed her long hair and pulled it back, rubbing her back soothingly as she groaned

"What are you doing here Jesse? This is the girls bath—" Another round of sickness cut her off, but Jesse caught the gist of the sentence, he chuckled

"Rach, I don't think this is the time for a lecture" He whispered softly, his heart aching for her, there wasn't much he could.

Rachel groaned and rested her head on her arms for a moment before Jesse reached round her to flush the toilet, he helped her up and made sure she was steady enough before she went and cleaned herself up. "Sorry about that" She sighed, Jesse just shook his head

"Don't be, you're pregnant, you're going to have morning sickness"

"But it's afternoon! I thought morning sickness just meant you had it in the morning" she pouted, making Jesse chuckle

"I don't think that's what it means"

"They should rename it all day sickness for crying out loud" She groaned, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist as they left the bathroom, not too surprised to find Mr Schue waiting outside for them

"How are you Rachel?"

"I'm okay, just all that twirling upset my stomach a little bit" Rachel shrugged

"Well, how about you skip the rest of rehearsal and just go home and relax. You've probably put your body through much today" He smiled sympathetically

"No, Mr Schue! Nationals are next week, I can't just abandon the team"

"Rach, I think he's right, your body is in a delicate condition at the minute, you don't want to make yourself worse by pushing yourself too far. Taking the rest of the day off won't be a big deal, plus I can make sure someone records the rehearsal and then you can catch up with what you missed" Jesse smiled, rubbing her back soothingly, hoping she would calm down.

Rachel sighed, glancing between the worried face of her boyfriend and her teacher, something tells her they were going to put up a bigger fight then she was. "Fine" She muttered, "Mr Schue, do you think you could at least take a few of the spins out? I don't really fancy throwing up in the middle of the performance"

Will chuckled and nodded, "Of course, I'll work with Brittany and Mike to figure it out. You just go on home and relax okay?" He patted her shoulder before giving Jesse a nod and leaving to go back to the choir room.

"Let's get you home alright" Jesse smiled, leading her out of the school and to his car.

The drive home was quiet, Rachel was almost half asleep until she felt the car stop, Jesse hopped out and ran round to her side, pulling the door open before scooping her into his arms without much protest. "Comfy" She muttered. Jesse chuckled, locked his car and brought Rachel inside and up to her room.

"How's your stomach now?"

"Feeling kind of better, this baby better start behaving" Rachel sighed, running a hand along her slightly swollen stomach. Jesse watched on,his eyes widening in surprise. Rachel raised an eyebrow and giggled.

"What?" Jesse blinked

"Nothing, you just look so...surprised at the bump" She smiled

Jesse shook his head and sat down on the bed beside her,placing his own hand on the small burgeoning baby bump."Not surprised.I just didn't expect there to be a bump so soon.It's amazing though" He grinned, she watched him in surprise. She had definitely not expected to see such a paternal side from him so soon, but it felt nice. It was comforting to her knowing that he was excited for their future baby and that he was going to stay and be there for her or him.

Jesse knew he was certainly going to be a better father than his Dad was to him; he had always been going on expensive holidays or work trips with his Mum which resulted in being left alone with the nanny they had hired, or Jesse's Uncle Zack. Jesse wasn't complaining though because his Uncle Zack treated him like he was his own son, they got to share so many amazing memories together and he was grateful that Zack was able to give him those rather than let him suffer. So as Jesse sat there with a hand on Rachel's burgeoning bump he made a silent promise to himself, Rachel and their unborn baby. No matter what he was always going to be there for him and would do anything and everything to make them happy.

 

 


End file.
